Just Dare to Watch Your Back
by crystallized cherry
Summary: “Bodoh....” ucapnya pelan, diselingi air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Bodoh, karena hanya mampu melihat dari belakang, tidak berani jujur, hingga dirinya sendirilah yang tersakiti karena ketidakberaniannya tadi.


Fic Naruto pertama saia, karena habitat asli saia adalah di Bleach, udah lama pengen nulis fic Naruto, baru bisa bikin sekarang. Maaf kalo gaje, karena saia udah rada lupa ama Naruto, meski dulu freak banget, jadi kalo rada OOC harap maklum.... *berlutut*

ENJOY!

******Just Dare to Watch Your Back******

Pairing : NaruHina, slight NejiTen and SasuSaku

Summary : "Bodoh...." ucapnya pelan, diselingi air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Bodoh, karena hanya mampu melihat dari belakang, tidak berani jujur, hingga dirinya sendirilah yang tersakiti karena ketidakberaniannya tadi. Bodoh, mengapa hanya untuk mengatakan 'aishiteru' saja lidahnya terasa kaku sekali?

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

Hinata membuka kelopak mata yang membatasi mata lavender lembutnya dengan dunia luar. Mengerjapkannya sebentar, menarik kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Hari sudah pagi, sinar matahari merambat lurus masuk ke sela ventilasi kamarnya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kemudian ia bangun, berjalan untuk membuka jendela kamarnya yang ditutupi tirai ungu muda. Memandang sebentar alam luar dalam suasana musim panas sebelum memulai segala aktifitasnya di hari yang baru ini.

Sejenak ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Entah apa itu, ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Seperti sebuah kecemasan, namun ia tidak tahu kemunculan kecemasan itu atas peristiwa apa.

Mungkinkah ia akan menjelang suatu peristiwa yang akan menguras air matanya?

Ia tidak berani membayangkannya. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu terlalu serius. Mungkin cuma sesuatu yang tidak usah dibesar-besarkan.

"Yosh!" katanya membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus sekolah saat ini, sama seperti biasanya. Semuanya harus dilalui dengan semangat, kan? Itu yang ia pelajari dari seorang yang selalu ia kagumi.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Hinata baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, mengarahkan langkah menuju kantin. Sejak tadi pagi ia belum mengisi perutnya dengan makanan apapun. Jalannya agak dipercepat, sampai seseorang yang menepuk bahunya memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah.

"Ah, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Kemudian memulai jawabannya dengan senyum lembut. "Boleh, ayo, nanti kantinnya penuh."

Mereka lalu berjalan dengan langkah yang sejajar, memasuki kantin, dan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja di bagian pojok.

Hampir lima menit mereka menunggu pengisi perut yang mereka pesan. Sesaat setelah piring makanan telah tiba di depannya, Hinata pun sudah siap menyantapnya, mengingat perutnya sudah terlalu memaksa minta diisi.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sakura-chan?"

"Begini...." Sakura menjeda perkataannya. Tangannya yang sudah siap memasukkan nasi ke dalam sendok terhenti bergerak.

"Katakan saja, aku kan sahabatmu....." Hinata berkata lembut, sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, kan, beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku?" Sakura berkata dengan pelan dan sedikit menunduk.

Hinata menghentikan gerakan kunyahan di mulutnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, ia ingat, beberapa bulan lalu, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto menyatakan cintanya di depan Sakura dengan blak-blakan, di depan kelas. Sulit menggambarkan keadaannya saat itu. Sedih, kecewa, dan beribu perasaan bernada negatif memenuhi rongga dadanya, meskipun pernyataan cinta itu ditolak secara halus oleh Sakura.

Tidak satupun orang yang tahu, karena Hinata terlalu takut untuk bilang pada orang lain, kalau ia selama ini, selama ia mengenal seorang Naruto Uzumaki itu, ia telah menyimpan perasaan yang bernama 'cinta'.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dengan pelan. "I... Iya.... me.... memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura jadi memainkan makanan di depannya dengan sendok. "Aku jadi kasihan padanya karena kutolak....."

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan, sembari terus memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam organ pencernaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbalik padanya, ya.... Dia terus-terusan memandangku dengan tatapan yang membuatku iba. Aku jadi ingin menerima pernyataannya kembali, semoga saja aku tidak terlambat......"

Deg. Hinata merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggertak jantungnya, hingga serasa sakit yang sulit dikisahkan dengan kata-kata. Inikah kali kedua ia merasakan sedih seperti dulu? Atas sebuah cinta tak terungkapkan dan membuatnya hanya menjadi seorang _secret admirer_?

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengibaskan pelan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang menatap kosong.

"Eh.... Ehm.... Maaf.... Aku baik-baik saja kok....." Hinata memaksa mengulas senyum pada bibir mungilnya. Ya, secara fisik, memang baik-baik saja, tapi secara batin sedang sangat tersiksa!

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mmm.... Kalau memang kau suka padanya, lakukan saja apa yang kau mau....."

"Begitu, ya..... Terima kasih sarannya, Hinata...."

Hinata lalu berdiri, kakinya sudah siap melangkah keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tunggu, Hinata, kau mau kemana?" Sakura ikut berdiri, "Makananmu masih ada, sayang kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah merasa cukup. Ada yang mesti kulakukan. Maaf kutinggal, Sakura-chan...." Hinata berlari, singgah sebentar untuk membayar makanannya, kemudian lari menjauh ke tempat lain.

Sakura kembali duduk. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Hinata akhirnya sampai pada tempat kesukaannya. Tempat yang merupakan saksinya dalam menjalani hidup selama ia berada di sekolah ini. Tempat ia menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan kepada orang lain.

Ia terduduk dibalik pohon. Tempat ini jarang ada yang mengunjungi, karena letaknya yang ada di tepi kiri sekolah, berbatasan langsung dengan lapangan sepakbola.

Ya, ia sering kesini. Ada dua alasan yang mendasari rasa betahnya berada dibalik pohon ini, yang tepinya ada sebuah sungai, atau mungkin hanya sebuah parit yang berair jernih, setiap gerakan airnya selalu memperdengarkan simfoni indah yang membawa kesan kesejukan dan kedamaian. Pohonnya teduh, rindang dan berhasil melindungi kepala kita yang sedang panas, baik karena kemarahan ataupun terik matahari. Leluasa memandang awan. Jadi, alasan pertamanya adalah keindahan panorama kecil namun indah ini.

Yang kedua, karena berbatasan langsung dengan lapangan sepakbola, ia bisa dengan leluasa mengamati orang yang begitu dikaguminya. Walau hanya dari balik pohon.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya matanya yang mulai berair ke arah awan-awan putih yang menggantung di atas horizon, yang memperlihatkan sembulan bola emas menyilaukan.

Ia mengeluh. Bukan karena takdir cinta indah yang tidak berpihak padanya, tapi hanya karena ketololannya yang hanya berani mengucapkan cinta dalam hati.

Ia selalu mengagumi seseorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu. Kagum akan semangat dan prinsip pendirian hidup yang selalu diungkapkan Naruto. Semangat itulah yang secara langsung membuat spiritnya jadi bangkit kembali dari sebuah ruang bergelar keputusasaan karena diremehkan.

Kagum itu telah menjelma menjadi cinta. Namun sifat pemalunya itu tidak bisa membuat ia berterus terang, bahkan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Naruto pun sudah membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah dengan parah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap punggung Naruto, bersembunyi di balik bayangannya untuk kembali membangkitkan semangat. Ya.... Hinata selama ini hanya berani untuk menatap punggung Naruto.

Cinta ini telah tersia-siakan, karena ia sendiri yang tak mampu menyampaikannya. Saat ia tahu Naruto menyukai Sakura, hatinya terasa hancur. Mati-matian ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kekaguman dan cintanya tak perlu memiliki, asalkan ia masih bisa menatap Naruto. Penolakan Sakura itu sedikit memberikan kemudahan baginya. Ia merasa ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Walau susah, ia akan berusaha menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa ia mencintainya, lebih dari siapapun. Agar bisa sedikit memberikan kelonggaran dan kebahagiaan pada hatinya yang sesak akan kesedihan. Ia lelah terus-terusan menangis karena berbagai masalah yang menimpanya dulu. Sesuatu yang adil, kan, kalau ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan atas kepemilikan terhadap cinta itu?

"Bodoh...." ucapnya pelan, diselingi air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Bodoh, karena hanya mampu melihat dari belakang, tidak berani jujur, hingga dirinya sendirilah yang tersakiti karena ketidakberaniannya tadi. Bodoh, mengapa hanya untuk mengatakan 'aishiteru' saja lidahnya terasa kaku sekali?

Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Membiarkan rambut indigo-nya yang terurai panjang bergerak kesana kemari hingga berantakan karena ulah sang angin. Rok sekolahnya sudah agak basah karena air mata yang sulit dihentikannya.

Ya, semua ini salahnya. Dirinyalah yang membiarkan perasaannya jatuh lagi dalam lubang kesedihan yang sama.

Ia ingin menjadi orang lain, bukan sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, dan hidup di belahan dunia lain pula. Agar ia tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Sulit melupakan dan mengusir perasaannya ini. Sebab sudah terlanjur banyak kenangan indah yang terukir dalam batinnya. Meski kenangan indah itu hanya berupa sapaan kecil nan biasa dari Naruto, yang sanggup membuat wajahnya memerah habis-habisan, atau saat Naruto menolongnya ketika ia pingsan di perpustakaan, dan saat-saat dimana ia mendengar prinsip semangat dan pantang menyerah yang diucapkan Naruto.

Hinata baru mengangkat kepalanya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah derap kaki yang bergesekan dengan rumput menghampiri tempat ia duduk. Diusapnya air mata dipipinya, tetapi masih menyisakan sedikit jejak-jejak lembab yang tetap saja membuat orang tahu kalau ia habis menangis.

"Naruto-kun!" serunya kaget. Benar-benar Naruto, dan saat ini sosok Naruto telah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya basa-basi, meskipun sebenarnya Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukan Hinata barusan.

"Dari mana Naruto-kun tahu.... aku ada disini?"

"Sakura-chan yang memintaku kesini."

Aha, itu dia, Sakura rupanya tadi sudah bertemu Naruto. Pasti Sakura sudah melakukan hal yang ia tanyakan barusan. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu...."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dugaannya, pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik untuknya yang sekarang.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya santai, menatap lurus pada Hinata.

Hinata _blushing_. Tapi sesaat kemudian menyadari kenyataan lain.

"Bohong. Kau kan menyukai Sakura-chan!" Hinata meninggikan nada suaranya, tidak biasa ia seperti ini. Ia ingin menumpahkan semua emosi cinta yang meluap dalam hatinya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya hingga bertaut satu sama lain. Kemudian sedikit tersenyum.

"Itu dulu...."

"Apa maksudnya? Sakura-chan juga ingin memilikimu. Barusan dia bilang padaku.... Pergilah dengannya, Naruto-kun....." Hinata sekeras mungkin menahan tangisnya.

Naruto malah tambah lebar tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu, Naruto-kun? Jangan miliki aku jika hatimu tidak untukku....."

"Aku jujur, Hinata...."

"Lantas?"

"Aku akhirnya menyadari, ada seseorang yang lebih memperhatikanku, menyukaiku dengan tulus, mengagumiku. Aku takut kalau aku telah menyia-nyiakanmu, Hinata....." ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Hinata yang terselip di balik rerumputan.

Hinata tak mampu menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia jadi sibuk sendiri mengatur jantungnya yang berdetak liar.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Hinata lagi-lagi cuma bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Lidahnya tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia menahan diri agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran seperti biasa di saat penting ini.

"Nah, ayo berdiri, Hinataku....." Naruto tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya berdiri. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya...." katanya menyeka pipi Hinata.

"Sakura-chan bagaimana? Dia bilang padaku, kalau dia ingin kembali padamu.... setelah pernyataanmu padanya beberapa bulan lalu.... Kalau dia tahu?"

Naruto lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum yang menyimpan seribu pertanyaan. "Kau akan tahu nanti...."

Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata, membimbingnya keluar dari persembunyian itu. Hinata tak lagi sanggup mengungkapkan apa isi hatinya. Hingga, seperti biasa, ia merasa kesadarannya memudar karena saking senangnya, dan semua jadi berubah gelap, dan ia sempat mendengar suara sayup yang memanggil namanya.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Hinata berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah pagi ini. Ia baru saja mengambil buku miliknya yang dipinjam Tenten, teman dekat, hm, atau mungkin sudah menjadi kekasih kakaknya, Neji dari kelas 11-3.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Ia tolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan? Lagi-lagi mengagetkanku seperti ini!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" Sakura tertawa lebar.

Hinata kemudian teringat peristiwa kemarin siang. Apa Sakura sudah tahu, bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah jadian? Kalau tahu bagaimanakah reaksinya? Mengingat Sakura bercerita padanya tentang keinginannya pada Naruto. Hinata jadi terdiam.

"Hei, Hinata! Kau tidak sakit kan? Ada apa? Kok murung sekali?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf padamu." kata Sakura.

"Ha? Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Kemarin aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Maaf ya?"

"Menangis?" tanya Hinata. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?

"Aku mengerjaimu, tahu, untuk mengetesmu!"

"Mengetes?" Hinata semakin bingung.

"Ya.... Selama ini dugaanku benar. Kau ternyata benar-benar menyukai Naruto, kan?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Hinata _blushing_. "Jadi... Sakura-chan?"

"Iya, aku bohong padamu soal aku ingin kembali pada Naruto. Aku ingin menyatukan kalian. Tapi, aku harus meyakinkan dulu bahwa kau ternyata memang menyukai Naruto. Yah.... Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga dari dulu, sih.... makanya Naruto kutolak. Kubilang padanya, kalau aku membaca perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Dia kelihatan tersipu, lho, waktu kuceritakan semua tentangmu!" Sakura melirik Hinata dengan tampang menggoda.

"Kukira.... Kau benar-benar ingin memiliki Naruto-kun juga....." Hinata tertunduk, memainkan jemarinya.

"Mana mungkin! Aku tidak menyukainya, kok! Lagipula.... Sasuke-kun mau kukemanakan?"

"Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun juga...."

"Hehe.... Begitulah.... Sudah lama, sih, tapi aku saja yang tidak mau bilang pada siapa-siapa...." Sakura tersenyum jahil.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kelegaan.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan...." Hinata dengan spontan merangkulnya.

"Ya...." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Cuma terima kasihlah yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Kalau Sakura tidak melakukan hal itu, entah berapa banyak lagikah air mata penyesalan yang mengalir dari matanya.

****_OWARI_****

Gaje ya? Maaf.... =.=;

Mind to review?


End file.
